Shop
Shops are places where the player can purchase new swords, accessories, armor, or Magic. There are a total of five shops, all of which are in the first eight Areas of the game. Three of them are secret locations. Antique Store The Antique Store is a rustic small business on an island very close to the Inn, in Area 1. The man who lives there specializes in ancient weapons, and it is said that he owns an excavation site near the skeletal ruins to the north. When the player arrives there, he has one item for sale: a Katana, available for the low price of 500 Gold. The Katana is much more powerful than the Dagger and should be purchased as soon as the player gathers the change needed. Black Market The Black Market is a secret community south of the eastern hub towns, in Area 4. The various traders, adventurers, and shady persons that come here often exchange their wares for far lower prices than otherwise would be available. For the unprepared, however, there may be very dangerous individuals, or even enemies, lurking nearby. Luckily, the player is safe from these shenanigans, and a certain magician is here, offering to teach the Magic Missile spell, for 10,000 Gold. It is a mandatory buy, as Gas Clouds cannot be harmed by anything else. Port The Port is one of the two large cities in the game, the other being across continent, three Areas away. In the center of the Area 5 hub, the Port is the busiest trade node in the world, and offers a wide assortment of items and accessories which will be very useful for the player. They are: *Top Row: Claymore (100,000), Scimitar (100,000), Zweihander (100,000) *Second Row: Scale Armor (250,000), Chainmail (1,000,000), Plate Mail (2,000,000) *Third Row: Gauntlet (150,000), Winger Boots (50,000), Buckler Shield (250,000) *Coin of Bravery (5,000) Click on an item for a description of what it does. Magic Academy The Magic Academy is a university dedicated to the study of the Magic arts. One of the largest institutions of learning in the world, the Academy has a reputation of assisting many an adventurer on their travels. Being in Area 5, close to the Port, has allowed it to flourish both culturally and in prestige. There are three spells that can be learned here: *Wide Shot (30,000) *Cross Napalm (50,000) *Circler (70,000) Click on a spell for a description of what it does. City The City is the largest municipality in the world. It is situated in Area 8, in the middle of the western plains, making it the breadbasket of the human territories (and many other races!). The City is a bustling community, mostly a conglomeration of local farmers, innkeepers, artisans, and other residents. If the player looks hard enough, however, there might be some more interesting characters which can be of use to the player's quest. A sorceress (of unknown relation to the more famous Sorceress which lives to the northeast) can be found which will teach the extremely useful Chaser spell for a hefty 100,000,000 Gold. (Upon entering the City, if the Sorceress has been defeated, there is a 10% chance of entering the secret shop instead.) Category:Guides